


Stream of Consciousness

by sanQ



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanQ/pseuds/sanQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of stream of consciousness I did from Yosuke's POV. He's working at Junes, thinking about things (often Souji).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream of Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a FIC per se, but I figured I'd post it anyway.

      Man, I can't believe I have to work today. It was supposed to be my day off, but since the other girls dipped out again, my dad called me in to take their place. I've been working so much lately because of those damn girls. 

      "That's not very nice," I could practically hear Souji saying in my head. 

      I was folding clothes. There were striped dark blue dresses and tan shirts strung on the floor under the racks. How does that even happen? It looks like some child had hung off of the racks, shoving everything off and swinging like a monkey. The parents probably would let them, shopping for clothes and not even caring. I hate parents like that, irresponsible parents. At least my parents are responsible and take care of me. They wouldn’t let me do something like that. Even though I used to resent having to move here because of my dad-- I hate the sticks, and I hate the reputation my association with Junes has given me-- if I hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have met Souji. And man, Souji made everything worth it. 

      When I was in the clothing section, I found a cabbage someone had left on a shelf.... For real? They decided they didn't want it anymore, and they put it HERE? They didn't even put it anywhere near the produce section... why here?

      After returning the cabbage to where it belonged, I had to do some zoning. Namely, I had to repeated pull stuff up to the front when someone had bought something. It made the displays look perfect, untouched, and fully stocked. This took a long time; there was always a lot of zoning to do. 

      I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. It fell right back down. I should probably re-dye it soon, my roots were starting to show. I usually have my mom help me with it, which is a little embarrassing, to be honest... Maybe I'll ask Chie to help me, and I'll help her with touching up hers at the same time.

     When I was zoning I found another cabbage. What the hell? Who would leave cabbages everywhere? Maybe someone bought like a cart full of cabbages, and slowly was realizing they bought way too many. Or maybe this was some elaborate prank. Anyone who would do this is an ass!

      I went to take the cabbage back over to the produce section, and I placed it with all the other cabbages, next to the cauliflower and broccoli and turnips. I imagined what Chie and Yukiko and Rise would try to cook with all of these things. Yuck. I recalled the curry Chie and Yukiko had tried to make during the camping trip, and vomit almost came up into my mouth.

      Naoto is a girl too. I wonder if she can cook? Or maybe she's just as bad as the others. It seems like nobody in our group of friends can cook, especially the girls! Only Souji is a good cook, and man, he's not just good, his food is amazing. What I wouldn't do to eat his food every day. Maybe I should finagle it so that we share a dorm or an apartment together after high school. Then I could eat his cooking every day, and I wouldn't have to compete with the rest of the Investigation Team and his other friends...! And it would be great to be so close with him... 

      It sucked, him living so far away, and he was a busy dude. Everyone from the IT missed him, but I felt I missed him the most. He and I texted often, even though he was so busy. He had made many new friends in the city, and that hurt a lot, even though I didn't want it to. I shouldn't feel so attached to him. I mean, he is my best friend, and the most important person to me, (wow that sounded really gay), but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be able to have other friends. I just try to just focus on how often he texts me-- multiple times a day-- which shows how he still cares about me a lot. 

      I think of him often, probably too much. Well, I mean, I guess it's true that life was really exciting when he was around. Murders (I mean, I wouldn't wish for them), shadows, fog, the end of the world: it just made everything interesting. Now, everything was back to before, and I forget what I used to do before in my free time. I mean, listen to music, of course, yeah. But wasn't there something else? 

      And even though having Teddie around was like having an 8 year old to babysit, still, it was someone to talk to, something to do. I mean it's not like I don't talk to the rest of IT occasionally. I talk to Chie and Yukiko in class. But I miss Teddie. He couldn't stay in my house forever. My parents thought he was weird in the first place. I told them he was an exchange student, but nonetheless, he acted too strange, not having basic common knowledge. And anyway, he didn't age. He had to go back in the TV. Of course, he came out on occasion, but we couldn't let my parents see him. We just told them he went back to America; he was blond, they believed he was American. But I kinda miss him, he was like a little brother.

      Still, at least now I have time to myself (maybe too much). By which I mean, I have time to think of Souji. But really, mostly I listen to Nickelback (my man!) and have some privacy to think. 

      A young woman in a yellow dress and with whitish, nearly translucent hair (pretty. Was it bleached?) came up to me and asked where the shampoo was. Was she not from around here? We hadn't moved the shampoo.... ever. And if she were around here, first of all she had to have shopped here and bought her shampoo here. Second of all, with that hair, I'm sure I would have seen her before. That's really weird. Well, I didn't have anything to say to her, so I just pointed her in the right direction. 

      Hmm, seems like there's not long until Junes will close! I'm glad, my feet are starting to get really sore. 

      Thankfully, whoever had been leaving cabbages around seemed to have stopped. In any case, I didn't find any more. 

      My coworker announced over the intercom that Junes would be closing in 15 minutes. Usually, that made people hurry up. On occasion, we’d get some guy that just wouldn't get the hint, even after we announced that Junes was _closed_. Thankfully, that wasn't too often. 

      I wondered if Souji would be online tonight. We skyped occasionally. Whenever we were able to skype, it made me really happy. It was just like old times: sometimes he'd show me the figure he'd put together most recently. I loved seeing him so excited... God, I miss him so much.

      I entertained the idea of traveling to go see him. He lived pretty far away, much farther from here than Okina. It was maybe a 4 hour train ride, but I'd have to ask him to be sure. Maybe I really could do it, go see him. It's not like I was doing anything with all the money I was earning lately anyway. 

      I smiled to myself a little, walking to the staff room to get ready to head out. Maybe I'll ask him about it when I get home. Or maybe I'll just go to his place as a surprise, that would be great.... Unless it turns out he's living with a girlfriend I didn't know about... Okay, no. I'll definitely tell him first. 

      I fingered my phone in my pocket as I headed out, nodding to one of my coworkers. I liked him, he didn't dip out so much like the others. As soon as I was out the door, I dialed Souji. I took deep breaths of the brisk air, beginning to walk home as I waited for him to pick up.

      "Hello?"

      "Hey, man," Why was my heart racing?

      "Hey, Yosuke, what's up? Did you just get off work?"

      "Yeah. Somebody was leaving cabbages everywhere, it was crazy!"

      Souji chuckled, "Sounds like something Adachi would do." 

      I laughed at that, maybe a little bitterly. 

      "Nah." By that I meant, that's not possible; he's still in jail, the bastard. 

      "Yeah." Souji knew what I meant. 

      I continued on, "Hey, I was thinking... maybe sometime, I could come visit you there? It's been a so long since I've seen you! Since Golden week, I guess? That was like, what, six or seven months ago? Too long, man."

      Souji sounded pretty surprised at my proposal, but nonetheless pleased, "You sure you could sit still for a whole 5 hour ride?" 

      "Eugh, 5 hours? I thought it was 4... but yeah, I'd do it for you, partner!" Maybe I needed to get a brain filter. It seems like I spout some real cheesy-ass shit lately. 

      "Maybe you could come after Christmas?" His voice sounded eager. I could faintly hear his breathing.

      "Yeah, I'll see if I could do that," I was really thrilled, grinning from ear to ear. I was glad there was no one around to see me smiling like this. Now, I could have something to really look forward to! 

      I heard some rustling from the phone, so I imagined him in his bed, flipping over. I wonder what his room was like. Similar to his room at the Dojima's? Or more personal, because his room at the Dojima's was only temporary?

      I imagined the moon was Souji's pale, shining face above me, smiling down as he said, "Well, Yosuke. It's pretty late, so I'm gonna head to bed," He let out a long yawn. Why did he sound so soft and warm and comfortable?

      "Alright partner, sleep well,"

      He only mumbled back, and I couldn't decipher it at all. I laughed quietly as I hung up. Talking to him made my chest feel like it was full of fluff...

      I couldn't sleep that night, eager with my thoughts.


End file.
